You Don't Have A Clue How I Feel!
by Kyder544
Summary: Ash Ketchum is not who you think he is. For the past fourteen years of Ash's life, he has not been living it as the person that Ketchum was supposed to be. Like another person he also had secrets. Big ones. The biggest is one only Gary Oak, a childhood friend, and Delia Ketchum, Ash's mom. What happens when that count goes up to three and Serena Yvonne finds out? AmourShipping
1. Snowballs

Note: This takes place during season 19 of the series, since I hate Sun and Moon's art style and prefer Ash and Serena plus the electric siblings. In this:

Ash is 16, Serena is 15, Clemont is 15, Bonnie is 9

Chapter One: Snowballs

When Ash disappeared into the cold and frigid forest, no one expected Greninja to, also, follow in Ash's footsteps and to vanish out of thin air. Only one person wanted to try and find Ash. Only one single person out of Clemont, Bonnie, Dedenne, Pikachu, and Serena wanted to try and find him. No not the gym leader, Clemont and his nine year old sister, Bonnie. It was not the electric copycat of Pikachu, Dedenne. It was not even Ash's first and for a time, disobedient pokemon, Pikachu. Serena, Ash's crush was the only one, who wanted to try and find the sixteen year old boy. She could not stand another second, not knowing where the raven hair kid was. So, in the blink of eye, she started her hunt.

~1 hour later~

Serena had finally found some footprints in the snow. Two pairs. One of them she could easily tell that it was indeed the Orange Island champion. But the other one was that of a Pokémon. A two legged, amphibian footed pokémon. Ash's Greninja! She quickly took off, knowing that this was the way to find Ash. In only seven minutes, the raven boy was seen on the log, just looking down into the white wonderland. What had those two battles do to him? Sereena upon glancing at him had called out his name.

"Ash!" She said while panting up the the trail of footsteps that now only had one pair. As she grew more exhausted while running towards Ash, the more happy and more excited she got. Although her facial expressions were not showing how happy she was, she was ecstatic to finally see Ash. Ash then looked up to see a girl exhausted from running. Then, for about five or six long and awkward seconds, Ash finally spoke words, though very sadily and unlike him.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't of let ya like that." Ash tipped his hat before looking down again, more saddened and broken before Serena quickly broke the silencing, seriously told Ash:

"Ash, if something is bothering you, you can talk to me." Ash had no response and just continued to stare at the ground, while Serena walk closer can closer to the boy from Pallet town.

"I-I listen anytime you want." She said joyfully, as if not seeing that Ash was just sitting there in his most depressed state he had ever been in their journey. Noticing how Ash did not respond she stared at him for a bit. Just waiting for her idol to say anything. His lips were sealed shut, as if he were a statue.

"Seriously," The cheery girl started, "Anytime anywhere." But still no response. No nod of approval or a yes. No confession. Serena then thought it was her time to try and get him to talk, never thinking that this would be her biggest mistake.

"I know how you feel, I've been there." She answered the silence, expecting a response of anytime, a happy one or depressed one. But nothing but the chilly breeze whipping away at their noses.

"Remember when I goofed at the showc…" She started, not expecting to be interrupted by a angry Ash. Ash never snapped at anyone, let alone his friends.

"YOU DON'T HAVE A CLUE HOW I FEEL!" He yelled to his best friends face. His hands were now in fists. His feet firmly on the ground, now supporting the rest of his body mass. His butt had left the seat, he was now in rage mode. All Serena could say was... nothing. She was mortified and saddened. Something in him clicked. Ash never did this, he never did this. _He helps people, not hurt_ , Serena thought to herself while holding her hands on her heart. Something then clicked inside Serena like Ash.

"TELL ME ABOUT IT!" She screeched at Ash, causing him to actually respond for the second time today.

"It's none of your business, leave me alone!" Ash told the girl, causing her rage to get the better of her. As Ash turned around he sighed. Ash had never done this to anyone. Not even his Mom. Not Gary, Professor Oak, Brock and Misty. No one had gotten an answer like that from the scrawny kid Ash. Serena had notice his chest though, a bit swelled up, since the last time they saw each other. Ash then tried his best to just calm his nerves and just tell Serena the truth, tell her everything. Then his head was hit with a bunch of pain and coldness. Luckily his hat was not hit. Instead, it just sat on his head. He quickly turned around and rubbed his head that hurt. He saw Serena just looking down, and started her speech.

"The Ash I know is full of energy. He is a leader, always tries his best, he is always positive and he never gives up. He hangs in there 'til the very end. YOUR NOT ACTING LIKE THE ASH I KNOW!" She said looking up to finish the last part and to throw her two snowballs in her hands. Both of them hit, one on his face while the other had to hit is hat. Revealing his secret that no one besides from his Mom and Gary Oak had known. More hair was on the ground. Serena was about to say STOP! And GIVE ME BACK THE REAL ASH! But stopped. She just looked at him.

"Ash?" She stared. Ash then got his hat back near the tree, instead of just laying on the ground, thinking about how much he messed up, and how his head was in immense pain, he just shot back into the air, his hair going down to his shoulders. She then looked at him, just her eyes were now in just tears and sorrow. Ash just looked at her and put all of her hair back in the iconic red and white semicircle, like Red who was a local legend known for winning the league and then disappearing off.

"Meet me here again at eleven PM, Serena, I will tell you everything about me, no lies no nothing. But you have to speak of nothing that just happened, deal?" Ash said reaching his hand out towards his best friend since three years old. Serena took a few seconds to just ponder on what just happened. Questions rose up and down in her head. _Why did he not tell me? Why is he talking like this to me? Has everything I known about him, been a lie? Can I still like him?_

"Earth to Ser? Helloooooo?" Ash said while waving his femanent hand at Serena's smooth hand and just looking at his best friend, knowing she found out. Ash then just sat down on the log, looking down to cry at himself. Then a hand was placed on his shoulder. Ash looked up, only to see the girl she had just yelled at for no reason.

"Tell me the truth Ash." She said seriously and took a seat next to ash on the small log.

"B-but… ugh… fine." Ash said taking off his cap, to show his long hair, while taking things out of his pockets, making his hips look larger. Then, Ash took some bags of air out of his legs, revealing how skinny they were.

"Well, Serena, take a look at the real me!" Ash said excitingly while tears were coming out of him, revealing his makeup and his kept away emotions.

All Serena could do is comfort him.


	2. Ash's Story

**Me: Ash has long hair, skinny legs, and big hips. Ash is Gardevoir confirm!**

 **Serena: Seriously, how dumb are you Ariana!**

 **Ariana: I kid, I kid.**

 **Serena: Ariana does not own pokemon**

 **Ariana: Enjoy and Ba-Bye**

Chapter Two: Ash's Story

Ash had just been exposed by his or should I say her best friend. In Ash's mind, she never expected something like this to happen today. Until the snowballs were thrown, the only thing she was going to do was to just rethink everything from yesterday and try to train her pokemon. But now, she had to explain everything in her life, starting from when she was turning three to now. The only thing she regretted was that she did not tell Serena before. She should have been one of the first people to know. But now, he had to tell Serena every detail.

"Well, let's start this thing. The first thing you should know about my crazy life, is that my real name is Ashura, which is short for Ash." Ashura proclaimed to her closest friend Serena. Even though he had fought legendaries and pokemon champions, she still had butterflies fluttering around in her stomach. Even though Serena should not know of how Ash feels about saying all of this, she felt it was right.

"Hey, Serena, I am a bit nervous, okay. So can you help me a bit." Ashura professed, wanting Serena's help. Ashura decided to use her natural voice, that had not been used in a few months because she had to keep this all a secret. She needed time, which was definitely on their side, being around twenty-five past ten in the morning. But what she also needed was her understanding that she would stick by her through everything. Meaning, no laughing at some of her dumb moments, no making fun of her for dumb mistakes, no interrupting the speaker, or me.

"Sure Ashura, what do ya need." Serena spoke, a bit joyfully. You could tell she was a bit shocked but also understanding. Her look gave it all away, looking at Ash from everywhere, taking a look on the new/old version of her. She then took a deep breath and then looked Ashura in the eye, finally trying to answer the question.

"I just need you to swear that you'll stay by me. I need you to promise that you don't laugh, smirk, or interrupt me. I also would like it if you just chilled out for a bit."

"Ash, you may look different, your just the same Ash I've always known and cared for, of course I agree. Just a little question for ya. What do you mean chill out a bit?" Serena answered. This obviously made Ash blush a bit, because she to had feeling Serena. Although, Serena did notice it, she did not say a word, deciding to talk to her about it later. Ash then answered her question by quickly saying:

"Your sorry, I know you are. But really it's fine. I'm sixteen, puberty is finally showing through well, this area." Ashura then points towards her chest area, before continuing. "I mean, you even gave me a wakeup call twice. Once when you gave me your very motivating speech. You showed me my mistakes, what I was doing wrong, and once I didn't listen then I was hit in three different places. Honestly, Serena, I would have given you the secret, if you did not throw those snowballs. After all you, you were the one that said that I could talk to you about anything."

"Ash, I am sorry, you know that. So yeah, I chill out, okay. Please continue." Serena pleaded. Ash saw this and took a long deep breath. Then he started his story. His long and eventful story. ( _Past_ )

It all started before I was born. My Dad, for what I was told, was an amazing pokemon trainer. _The winner of this battle for the Kanto League Championship is Silver Ketchum._ My Dad had done so much wonderous things. So, when he married my Mom; he wanted a boy that understood him to make him become an amazing trainer. Become an apprentice, kind of. He wanted to teach him the ins and the outs of a trainer. He wanted to teach his son how to catch them all and become a pokemon master. Then… " _Delia who is this new fella." "Silver this is our daughter, Ashura!" "DELIA, I CAN'T TEACH HER HOW TO BECOME A MASTER!" "THEN WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO!" "I-I don't know." "Well, can't we just train her to be the best?" "Yeah, but, it won't be the same honey." "I know, but, can't you just train her like a boy when she is like three?" "Fine!"_ Even though my father agreed to raising me like a boy, he vanished to go on another journey. However, I know he left be-because of m-me.

"Ash, it's okay, don't cry, I'm here for you." Serena reassured Ashura. Serena obviously had no idea how dark her life could be. I mean, who could. Ash was always cheery and happy so him suddenly pouring out all his tears and emotions is very surprising to Serena.

"Right, Right. Okay. When my dad left, Delia who is my mom raised me like a boy, instead of girl, because she did not want to disappoint my father. Instead of coming back when I was three, he stayed on his journey. My mother had no choice but, to raise me like a boy." Ash (Im just going to call Ashura, Ash, because it's a lot easier.) then looked down and put her hat back on and made her hair back to her normal hair you would see. The trainer from Pallet Town just stood there putting the airbags back in its normal place, in her legs. Then she put her random items back into her inside pockets and her outside pockets to make her hip area seem less big. Then, without another word, Ashura just walked away. She was honestly just scared that Serena was going to leave her and never like her as a friend again. As well as that, she was going to have to train up her 'mons. So without she ran out of the forest.

Serena was just frozen still, left to ponder her situation she was just dealt with. She knew she had to comfort her love. That's another thing too. What is Ashura to her, a best friend or sister, or was she still her love. There was no doubt she still had feelings toward her, but, now she needed to take a few minutes just to think them over. So now, she needed to just sit where her friend that she always believed in was. A mahogany red six foot eight log.

~After Diner~

Finally Ash had met back up with the group she had left for about thirteen hours and no food or drink. Just the comfort of Serena and her Greninja. This day had been a very wacky one, and if she had one wish, she would have ended it all. I mean the day, DUH! Anyways, she just wanted it to be over as quickly as possible. The problem was just like Serena's. What should she do? And what does Serena mean to her? Just then her thoughts were abrupt, as Bonnie and Clemont had been trying to get her attention. Just then Bonnie had spoke some commands that Ash could not hear, her brain and head in her chaotic thoughts of Serena.

"Neeee-ne ne ne ne neeeeeee!" Dedenne cried then jumped up with its gathered electricity in its red cheeks and flew in the air up to Ash's shoulder. Then in a quick motion nuzzled against Ash's cheek bones, causing Ash to be shocked away. Luckily her hair did not stand up straight, that would have been a disaster for her.

"WWHHHH-hhhaaaaa did you do Bonnie!" Ash screamed at the top of her lungs, with in a ton of pain which was more than usual. She felt weaker than normal and it was seen obvious with her panting and her marks on her face and arm. Her expression was not a happy smile or teary eyes and a sad expression. Instead it was a fist clenched in her hand and a diagonal eyebrow pointing towards her nose and eyes with fire in them. Instead of Ash apologizing for her wrongs of lashing out, she stood there, wondering if she should bring out her pokemon or just apologize. _Wait, what I am thinking, she is one of my best friends, and I am thinking of trying to kill her, let me just, apolo..apol.a...gize…"_ With that, Ash closed her eyes and fainted, falling towards the few centimeters of snow, before she was caught. By a familiar face, one that was never present in the conversation or even the scene. Who else but the person who ran after Ash after hearing she was gone. An amazing person to be around. Greninja, who was in front of Serena.

"Listen, Clemont and Bonnie stay here, I'll take Ash to the hospital. Pikachu, get all of Ash's pokemon and come on. Let's go everyone, Ash is on the line!" Serena shouted across the whole entire terrain. Making sure that everyone heard the lines that she had to say to the unconscious teenager.

 **Ariana: Just came back here, gents and ladies, to tell you to leave any suggestion or any comments that could help me with this story and my future. Thanks and…**

 **Serena: What do you mean story?**

 **Ariana: Uhhhhhh Ba-bye?**


	3. Unconcious

Me: Ladies and gents, what is up. I am here and do you guys know how much I love the Pokemon Sun and Moon intro. Too bad I dislike the anime. Speaking of good, I know this story lacks details, I am not that good of a writer, so yeah!

Serena: Wow, you know, Ariana, you could have mentioned me or something, jeez, I don't get paid enough to do this!

Me: You want to go back to Ryhorn racing?

Serena: Fine, I'll stay.

Me: Anyways…. I don't own pokemon or any characters from it.

Serena: And especially me

Ariana: Like, Fave, Follow, Comment some ideas, and Ba-Bye

Chapter 3: Unconscious

Ashura, or Ash, was in the hands of not her BFF, but, was in the hands of someone she trusted. Her first pokemon in the Kalos region, Froakie, which was now a Greninja with a strong and special bond with Ash. Meanwhile, a familiar, sweet hearted and caring young mother figure, Serena Yvonne, was rightnow running through the forest with the frog ninja next to her on her right side. Why had this happen to her? Why? Why? WHY? She has taken several electrical blasts before, from a pikachu. Why is she now passed out from it? Serena's thoughts were her main priority, along with Ash, and she had no idea that they were in Snowbelle City.

The hospital was only a few blocks away, and boy did they need to get there soon. Everytime Serena put her soft and delicate hand on Ash, it was the same result, freezing, ice, cold, body temperature. If Ash had made it out alive, what would happen, I mean, you just found out that the person you admire, more than a friend, is one of the same sex. What. Would. You. Do? Serena's hand that was on top of Ash's smooth forehead was quickly grabbed from Greninja who the yanked the trainer to the hospital doors. Upon opening, they were met with a nurse. It seems Serena had to do the talking this time.

"What seems to be the matter, young trainer?" Nurse Joy had asked with a very sincere voice and her hands were gesturing towards the young girl that was being carried by the ninth pokemon in the Kalos pokedex nad six-hundred fifty-eighth in the national dex. Serena took a little while to open her mouth, thinking about how to respond to the question. But finaly after a minute or two, her mouth opened.

"Wellll, the trainer in question was out in the woods for nearly 13 and a half hours, with no food or water. After awhile, I found the trainer, the name of the trainer is Ash by the way, and Ash was not happy and just sat there, we talked and Ash just walked out of the forest. Then, I came back to the original point we were at, only to see a Dedenne of ours using Nuzzle on Ash. Normally this would be fine and Ash would have been fine, but, after a few minutes, Ash collapsed and Greninja here saved Ash. So that is exactly what happen." After a long speech, Nurse Joy looked at her and put down her cards.

"Well, I'll see what wrong with him, and we will see what we can do to help. For now though, why don't you and your pal, sit over at the wait area, ok?"

"Ok Nurse, good luck!" Serena exclaimed, and took a few steps, to only be greeted with two seats that were not occupied. Greninja took the left side, the window seat, while Serena took a seat on the right, mad that a pokemon had to sit there, instead of her. While Serena was calming herself down, the doctors were taking a look at the documents of Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, Kanto. They were trying to find out who the kid that was injured was, wanting to see any past injuries, but, was shocked to see that this kid had been electrued, exploded on, turn to stone, and much more things, but this was actually her first time being to a hospital, since her birth. After a few minutes of continuing to look at her documents, She looked back to see the girl's chest and legs were swelling. Fearing for the worst, she found the sphygmomanometer, or a blood pressure meter, and put it on Ash's arm, not to high. With a forty-two on the bottom and a eighty-four on the top. Looks like Ashura's luck had ran out because it looks like she has a rare sickness called acute pericarditis. What did it do? It makes your legs and chest swell and lower your blood pressure for no more than six weeks. Who knew, Dedenne had a more powerful electric type move then Ash's pikachu! With the doctors realizing this type of sickness in thirty minutes, they quickly informed Serena with their information on the sickness that they had found.

"What? So how long do you think she'll be in that hospital bed and gown?" Serena asked, shocked from the news, and disappointed that there was nothing she could do. The doctor looked at her if she had not paying attention but shrugged it off.

"What we are estimating is around a week or two. Look, we are sorry, but there is not anything we can do besides from giving medicine to her." Joy responded, then noticing another question coming out of the daughter of the famous rhyhorn racer. But, before she could say a word, Joy interrupted, "If you wondering how long you can stay and when she'll wake up, it'll be about a hour or so, and you'll be kicked out in about three hours." Serena heard this and glance up at the pink chansey clock, 10:13 P.M.

"Another question incoming, what are some of the symptoms of this besides from swelling and low blood pressure?" Serena inquired, wanting to know more about this sickness/disease.

"Well, we know for sure that she'll have sharp pain near her breastbone, sickness, an irregular heartbeat, and a overall sense of weakness and fatigue. So, when you do pick her back up, make sure that she gets good sleep and make sure that she only trains her pokemon for not long, because she could pass out. What I'm saying, is take it light, got it?" She asked, and Serena nodded her head, understanding the situation.

"Which room is she in?" Serena asked, hoping for it to not be far. And it looked like her dream came true, getting a response of down the hall, first one on her left. She then got Greninja and took herself and Ash's pokemon to his room. Down the hall, down the hall, down the hall, left, left, left, c'mon, I need to see her! Serena furiously thought in her head. She arrived in the doorway and was met with a not so surprising sight.

A unconsious sleeping kid with her pokemon in her pokeballs and no Pikachu. She took a seat in the small white room. There was only three chairs, each the same color; beige. The color did represent quietness, so it did make a bit of sense. She took a seat in one that was next to Ashura, while Greninja took the seat that was on Ash's left. That way when she woke up, she was hopefully met with familiar faces. Speaking of familiar faces, Clemont and Bonnie needed information, so she had to give in, and decided it was best for her to call them, and tell them where they were.

And thus, next to the unconscious body, she called the siblings.

Me: So, Ash, with more limits in training, eating, and running! What has the world become?!

Serena: Chill, Ariana, I'm sure Ash is going to be fine.

Me: Yeah, says the girl who promised to keep it all a secret, when you are calling the electric siblings, and you are probably gonna tell them to come here and poof the world knows Ash's secret.

Serena: HEY! We don't whats going to happen next, so you could be wrong.

Me: Yeah… right….Ba-bye!


	4. Worrying and Old Friends

**Me: I'm on a bus, writing fan fiction, about Pokemon, could be getting looks, but hey, who cares. Anyways, this is Chapter 4 of this fanfic. I'm going to shoot for daily uploading on this story, and, try and get 1,750 words, minimum. The last three together are around 4.5k words, I think. Anyways, hi Serena.**

 **Serena: Sup, Ariana (Smiles for being noticed, for once)**

 **Me: Glad to see ya in a good mood.**

 **Serena: Yeah, I've been in a great mood, even though I am separated from Ash, when he's on his journey, and Im on my journey in Hoenn. Soon enough will meet. Soon!**

 **Me: I beleive in you too, remeber that, you will find him, okay!**

 **Serena: Thank God, you don't own me.**

 **Me: Or the whole franchise of Pokemon!**

 **Serena: Make sure you favorite this story if you like it, and follow Ariana, while your at it.**

 **Me: Make sure you comment or talk to me about any suggestions and….**

 **Serena: ENJOY!**

 **Me: That's my line Serena! I-J-I I, whaterver. Ba-bye. Is it done rolling… good. SERENAAAAA.**

 **Serena: AAAAHHHHHH - Cuts to black**

Chapter 4: Worrying And Old Friends

Serena wanted Clemont and Bonnie to see what happened to her, because she knew that even if the truth hurt a bit, it would make her ease up a bit. Then as she was dialling the number, a thought came to her. What if they see Ash? With that thought, Serena was on top of her feet and ready to call over the doctors. But as if someone was messing with her, there were no doctors in the room. None, in the hallways, in the surrounding rooms, and even in the some of the rooms downstairs. The only rooms with doctors, were patients that really needed them. And

even then, only a few were in the break room. SO without hesitation, she ran across the hall towards the breakroom. As she came into the break room, she saw a nurse that looked like she could handle the question that was going to be asked. And with that, she picked her two feet up and put them by the nurse and called her over for a second.

"Excuse me miss, but this is a breakroom…" She started off her sentence, only for it to be cut off by…

"Yeah, I know, but, I need to ask you if you could do something for me and one of the patients. Ya see, this person is kind of a girl, but only the doctors, me, a childhood friend, and mother know about this side of her. So can you do me a solid and put on her some things to make her look more masculine?" Serena interrupted the nurse, already knowing what comes next: she couldn't be here. But this was urgent and could never break a promise Ash gave. I mean who could, with all the stuff she has done, like saving two legendaries from destroying the world by going between blasts which turned her into stone, almost drowned trying to save the Sea Princes' kingdom, dying for a bit just to play with pokemon and fool around, when she had just saved Victini's life she was dying but only cared that she didn't keep her promise towards Victini, when going to the beginning tree she only cared about her pokemon saving pikachu and telling it how much she loves him. How could you break one of her promises knowing all of that? You just can't. After pausing for a few minutes, Joy's thinking concluded. She looked to the girl with the pink hat and opened her mouth.

"Ok, miss, we can arrange that. By any chance do you know when they'll be her…" Joy was interrupted by a familiar voice. A voice she really did not want to hear. A voice that, if saw Ash would freak out. A voice that heard her voice would that would faint. A voice that, if Ash saw, would be happy, but not now. Ash was unconscious and not in her, usual, form that everyone sees her in. So who was this person. One that Serena did NOT know. Yeah, not Bonnie, not Clemont, not even Pikachu who was annoyed that he was not getting any attention. Instead it was one of Ash's companions that she used to travel with, or I should say group, because she only heard one voice, not two. So, who were the familiar voices? None other than, the person who Ash had trained in compatitions and in battelings. The other person? The first companion next to Pikachu that Ash had ever called a friend or helped.

Dawn Bertiz and Brock Harrison. Why were they there? Dawn had recently come for a competition, while Brock had come to assist Dawn, since he was trying out for a doctor's position in the city they were in. Dawn was there for Brocks support.

"How did Ash get in here, out of all people. He is like IMMUNE to injuries, I mean pikachu shocks him everywhere he goes!" Dawn spoke, finding out from Brock, who got to look at the list.

"Good question, I am going to check up on him, to see how he is doing. Wanna come Dawn?" Dawn then nodded with a worried expression. Then Serena stared at them. _How do they know who Ashura is? What has Ashura been hiding? What will their reactions be?_ She thought, scared of all of things that could happen if they do. She then told the nurse to do it, and took off after the two young adults, Dawn, who was 15, and Brock, who was 21. The nurse nodded and got everything together. Serena ran towards them, who were two rooms away. Serena and Pikachu then looked at the two, who were also looking at them. Both were shocked at the others. Pikachu mainly happy to see the two, but shocked that they would return. Meanwhile the two travelers, were shocked to see a girl who wanted their attention and a familiar mouse on her shoulder. Ash's Pikachu. Dawn was the first to speak up:

"HEY, who are you, and why do YOU have our FRIEND'S pokemon?!" She questioned in an annoyed look and tone.

"My name is Serena, I'm one of Ash's friends and I have his pokemon because he was injured, and decided it would be good to bring Ash's pokemon, so what brings you here?" She decided for now it would be best to make sure that Brock and Dawn would not know of Ash's real identity, so she did not use things like she or her.

"Well, I am not shocked you know Ash, just shocked that he let you borrow his Pikachu. He does not let anyone do that. But, I'm here as a doctor in training and decided to check out how Ash was doing. So if you escccccuuuuse me, we will be on our way." Brock spoke while going past Serena, followed by the blue haired co-ordinator. Serena was just there standing before going towards them.

"Look, lets say that for now Ash just wants to see no one ok, also, I did not ask him if I could bring him her-his pokemon his. Anyways, I'll tell you when he is awa- HEY WHERE ARE YOU GOING." Serena was just talking to thin air, noticing that they were gone, and going towards Ash's room. All Serena could do was just run with them.

"Ok, can I just go in their first, I'll call you in after a few minutes, just give me a few minutes, PLEASE!" Serena pleaded. Luckily, Brock and Dawn let her enter first, since they knew she and Ash were both more familiar with each other. With that, Serena entered inside of the room and closed the door. Unknown to Serena and Pikachu, the two young adults were leaning against the door, eavesdropping on their conversation. Serena's quickly ended up on Ash, whos legs and chest were swollen and looked a bit tired. Although one thing was clear, Ash was waking up. And boy, was she ready to wake up. Her eyes opened up, the coffee eyes were tired. It was obvious.

"Wh-wha happened?" Ashura asked the room who only had one person inside. Ash proceded to look down at her hospital gown and obvious long hair, breast, and her exposed hips. Then she looked up to Serena. "What are you doing here, It's not what it looks like just saying,I'm, wearing a-a, a-a body suit, yeah bodysuit." Serena looked horrified, _the nurse said nothing about loss of memory._

"NURSE JOY, COME IN HERE!" Serena shouted through the door. Brock and Dawn, however were scared to go in, backing up a bit from it. Nurse Joy quikly hurried toward the door without anything to help Serena, since she obviously did not need it at the moment. Nurse ran inside the room, quickly asking why she was needed.

"She lost some memory, she doesn't know that I know about the secret she's been keeping. What do we do?"

"S-Serena how do you know about that? Only-"

"Two people know? Yeah, you told me earlier today, because I hit you with snowballs and hit you hat off." Serena said interrupting Ash. Suddenly, something clicked inside of Ash, a keyword gave her memory of the day back. Then, told Nurse Joy to leave (which she did). It was just Serena and Ash. And Pikachu. And Greninja. Pikachu was just shocked, while Greninja was just still.

"Pi Pikachuu?" (You're a girl?) Pikachu asked, knowning Ash could hear him.

"Yes, buddy, I am. I know, a bit shocking right?" Ash asked his first pokemon, noticing the first pokemon in his Kalos journey that he caught, staring at her. Instead of speaking Greninja stood their. Before Greninja could say anything, Pikachu spoke again.

'Pika pi pi pika pikachu pika!' (Oh yeah, Brock and Dawn are here, just sayin) Pikachu spoke, in his language that only his trainer could understand. Ash then broke out in a sweat. In her weak voice that was natural, she freaked out. Both on the in and outside of her.

"What do I do, what do I do. They are going to freak out if they see me like this, they will be as confused as ever. Their best friend that they have known for awhile has always been a girl! Okay, okay. It's okay. They need to know, they are some of my closest friends and the most trustworthy people, I have ever met. I think it's best they find out. Hey Serena?" Ash asked after her big freak out.

"Yes, Ash?" Serena questioned

"Open the door, let those two… brats in. " Ash said stumbling on her words, scared for their reactions.

"R-right." Serena spoke, being scared for her crush's sake. _If they don't like her, she is going to be depressed for the rest of her life._ And with that thought, the door knob was turned and a adult and teenager were let in.

What came next, was… something.

 **Me: Everything is going to be fine, Ariana, everything is going to be fine, Ariana, everything is going to be fine, Ariana, everything is going to be fine, Ariana…**

 **Serena: Wow, I've seen Ash nervous, but never this nervous. What's on your mind, Ari?**

 **Me: ASH! Thats who! You don't even feel that sad. What if her friends don't accept her.**

 **Serena: I just have a lot of optominism. You however, don't.**

 **Me: I do, just no much.**

 **Serena: Whatever till next time, fave, leave suggestions, and tell me some errors, there is destined to be a few and hope you enjoyed!**

 **Me: Follow and Ba-bye!**


	5. Truth Be Told!

**Me: So, Serena, Ash never told you about her other friends?**

 **Serena: Nnnooooo, why are you asking Ariana?**

 **Me: Because, I thought you were the first person she would tell in Kalos, SHE EVEN TOLD ME!**

 **Serena: She did, didn't she? Uhh come on Ashy, I thought I knew you.**

 **Me: SERENA IS DYING OF PAIN BECAUSE OF ASH (Ali-A intro plays)**

 **Serena: Very fun, you don't own me or even Pokemon. You should fav this and follow and tell Ariana where she can improve and give her some ideas.**

 **Me: Here is the story and Ba-Bye!**

Chapter 5: Truth Be Told?

Before Dawn and Brock could go in, Serena blocked the door and for a moment, told them something.

"Listen you two, I'm one of three people, besides from the doctors, that know this. Even if you don't accept this, promise me and Ash that you will not tell anyone about it, deal?" Serena asked seriously and walked them over to another door, having them close their eyes Then she told Ashura to speak in her natural voice. At first she doubted why, then got an idea.

"Hey what are you three doing in my room. Only my boyfriend is allowed in here, and you are definitely not him, SO SCRAM!" Ashura yelled, knowing that they could hear her. Serena on the other side had a grin on her face but had to act to the part. She then told them that they accidentally went into the wrong room, which they actually had, and said that we needed to go back and then led them over to Ashura's room. Ash was feeling nervous, I mean she had no idea how they would react. I mean the group could just completely deny her entirely. Serena gave Ashura the que to talk in her real voice, so she had no choice but to agree, fearing their reactions. She just wish she could of ran out of this situation instead of having to live through it. But, she had to do it.

"Hi, Dawn. Hi-i, B-bRock." Ashura said as they entered the doors, scared for their life. This could be the last time that they each saw each other, and it could be because of her gender. The situation was just so grim for Ash. He could lose friends which could make her more depressed. Just as she finished Brock's name, Serena pulled her friends of Ashura's friends, who right away saw a similar person to Ash. _He has the same face, longer hair, a swollen chest and stomach, swollen legs, a wider hip. Wait a second, longer hair, swollen chest, wider hip, is Ash not a b-boy? Is he actually a girl._ As Brock and Dawn were thinking this. Ash was starting to cry, who was immediately met with Serena, who knew exactly how she felt. Scared. Anticipation. And nervous. Not only for herself but also for her friends. In her mind, she thought they didn't like her because of the look of shock of both of their friends faces. Then something strange happened, her swollen legs and stomach started to go away. She felt better, but only for her body and not mentally. She just wanted to get away from everything.

"Ser," Ashura whispered to the girl with her blue ribbon that she had gift her, "can y-you get m-my cloth-hes pleas-se?" Serena immediately understood what she wanted, some alone time. So with that she just got up and got her all her clothes and such things to hide her true identity, so that no one would know. Ash then looked away from the two her were just standing there still. She couldn't take it, she had to let her emotions out, just not the good ones. Brock and Dawn got terrible cards, and Ashura was not having it.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME YOU TWO! YOUR STANDING THERE NOT REACTING, WHILE I TRY AND UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU TWO ARE TRYING SEE ME AS. A CROSS DRESSER? A PERSON WITHOUT A BRAIN? I DON'T KNOW, MAYBE A RETARDED BITCH!" Ash finished tired with now tears in her angry eyes, but, her eyes. They could not do anything but cry, and turn sad not happy and not stay mad. She had to let it all out. Even if it did sound very, very wrong. Dawn and Brock's shock then subsided, what was left was to accept the situation. They both ran over to her as fast as possible. Why? To not only help her and try to apologize, but because she was losing consciousness. Although her physical look was fine, her inside was not. Which meant that this thing she had must be the reason of her fatigue feeling.

"Ash?" Dawn asked the half conscious Ash, thanks to Brock who was helping her stay conscious, "Can I to-touch your chest area?" All Dawn wanted to know if she was faking this whole thing. Ash hestatited for a few minutes but decided it was for the best so she nodded her head and Dawn reached to try and reached the balloons she thought there was. Instead she felt Ash's breast pushed up against each other. She probably just hid it because of her small chest, but now, it's expanding a bit. She pulled her hand back quickly and just looked at her and smiled. Ash, who was fully conscious now, looked shocked. Ash threw a confuse face at Dawn, who understood it.

"Listen…" She started, wanting to know Ash's full name, which she guilty handed over with a sad whimper. "Listen, Ashura, it's okay, I'm not mad, okay? If you want to talk about anything just talk to me, I'll support you. Ya see, I might not know your situation, but I have delt with de-"

"NO, YOU DON'T HAVE A CLUE HOW I FEEL! YOU HAVEN'T BEEN HIDING YOUR IDENTITY FOR OVER 14 YEARS! I HAVE THOUGH! AND TO FINALLY TELL ONE OF MY CLOSEST FRIENDS I HAVE EVER MADE, IT SOMEWHAT HURTS BECAUSE YOU JUST LOOKED AT ME LIKE I WAS CRAZY… LiK… like I… Don… Don't be…. Long." Ashura just cried, cried out every single emotion inside her. Brock looked at her crazy. "ASH, listen to me, you need to first calm down, once you do that, listen…..done? OK, you do belong and always have. You showed me, Dawn, May, Max, Misty, Iris, Cilan, and HELL you Pokemon your kind heart of understanding, friendship, and happiness. You've helped all of us in one way or another, never say that, agree?"

"Listen, Ash, Brock is so right, right now, ok? Yeah I haven't dealt with that stuff, but what I was going to say was, I have dealt with depression and loosing my self confidence. And I can tell you are, so do you want to talk about it, please?" Dawn asked, while Pikachu accepted this new Ash by running on top of her shoulders. (A/N Its been like AGES since I have talked about any of her pokemon :p) "See Pikachu wants to help you! C'mon Ash, lets start this day over, okay? Here let's take a walk" Ash sat that there, and to everyone's mind they thought she was thinking of what to do. No, she was just waiting for Serena comeback, which she did.

"Yeah, but, can I bring someone with me?" Ash asked as she got her clothes from Serena, and started to walk towards the connected bathroom in the room. Dawn took a weird look at her, but shrugged it off because she wanted Ash to become Ash again, and not have to fake it. She nodded, not knowing who else. _Who could she want to take a walk with? The only person I think it could be is a girl._ _May was back in Johto still, and Misty is taking care of the gym. Could she mean…_

"Serena, can you come with me and Dawn for a walk in Snowbelle City?" Ashura asked while she was changing her clothes in the connected bathroom. Although Ashura was still upset, she did not want another outburst. _I feel so bad for Dawn and Serena, I lashed out at both of them, even if their trying to help._ Meanwhile, Serena obviously already knew she would be asked this question, since earlier, she agreed before to help. She knew that Ash was upset because she lost a few battles, but had no idea that three in a row would cause a big confidence blow to him, since he usually was just sad for a bit, not for hours. She was lucky she even found her in the forest. But now, she needed to just take a breather as well. I mean, she was lucky she even got a break inside the forest.

"Yup, Ashy. Let's do it!" Serena confidently said. She wanted this to be good and fun.

"Okay meet me here, got it guys. I'll be back in a few, k?" Ashura told the group of girls. The girls just sat there looking back at where she pointed. Where did she point, the Pokecenter, DUH! Brock just sat there, still confuse on the whole situation.

"Hey Ashura, I pretty sure you made new friends, judging by Serena, so care to tell me where they are so I can hang with them?" Brock asked, trying to sound as hip as ever. Ash came out of the bathroom and told him to ask Serena, since she took Ash there. She pointed in the general direction and told him that their group was with a yellow haired boy and girl.

"Heyy uhhhh, Brock? Tell them that Ash is feeling better and to join back up in about one hour near Snowbelle City's pokecenter. Got it?" Serena asked Brock to do those favors, of course to not worry the electric duo. Brock thanked her and promised to do all the things she said, then ran off. That left Greninja, Pikachu, Ash, Dawn, and Serena in the room. Speaking of Greninja, Ash decided to return him, of course telling the curious Dawn wanting to know. Since Ash was ready to go, he went to his stop. The other girls decided that they would go eat, since Serena never had dinner and Dawn was a bit hungry. With that, we follow the two girls who try to form a friendship with each other.

"Hey, Dawn." Serena spoke. The silence was beginning to frighten her. Usually, there was noise, but they decided to bring food, from a five star restaurant Magikarp Grills, to a place outside of the city and eat it there. They were the only ones there on the outsides, just eating under some trees. Ash, was something to say the least, because of her extensive training and determination they would always go on adventures. Happy ones. But, now the mood was more saddened and sort of frightening. Dawn heard two screaming voices haunt her mind when she thought about it. One voice called herself a bitch, the other told Dawn that this voice did not feel that she belong in the world. That was the only thing she was thinking of, and you could tell because how hard her pokemon, Piplup, was being held hard. Piplup was trying to get out of her hands, and Serena noticed this and thought back. _I did hear screaming, that was Ash screaming at someone. But… just… who…, DAWN!_ With that thought Serena got serious like usual when things went bad. She grabbed one of her pokeballs and Dawn's pet. She threw her ball out, revealing a fiery fox on its hind legs. Braixen, the fox pokemon. Dawn tried to reach out for her pet but failed to as Piplup started to run away from her and a few meters off to play with Braxien.

"Now you two have fun, O.K.? Now, Dawn, we need to talk." Serena blatantly said. Dawn just nodded her head.

"Listen Dawn, Ash yelled at me too. We got to a small argument and I was annoyed that she was yelling at me. So I threw three snowballs, the third knocking her hat off, revealing a bit more hair than usual. Sure, she yelled less than you, but it left me hurt a bit too. Lucky you, you have someone to talk to, unlike me. So you wanna talk about your feelings?" Serena finished. She wanted a relationship, friendship, whatever with Dawn and be very close friends and maybe a bit of rivals.

"...'Im gonna be honest Serena, I used to like Ash, you know what I mean. Although I got over my big crush for her, we are not as close as we used to be and when she yelled at me, it hurt me more than her. I was excited to see her and for Ash to just yell at me because I was not talking, just was not the kindest thing you could have done. To follow that up, I know where Ash is and I want to help her. She is depressed, you can see, I can see, everyone can. But what most people can't see excluding me and you is how much confidence she has lost. You can see she has no control with her outburst and obviously needs more alone time. So Serena, those are my feelings, how about yours." Dawn asked.

"Dawn, I'm a bit mad at Ash for not telling the truth.."

"I am, too. But Serena, we can forgive her, right?"

"Of course we can, it's just, I don't know how much we can trust her that's all. Since you were honest, I'll be honest and I still have trust in her, and unlike you, instead of my lovey feelings for Ketchum diminishing, they just stayed the same and nothing changed. Which, I don't know how my friends and your friends will feel about me and Ash. Knowing you used to travel with her. Most of the girls had a crush on her right," Dawn sadly nodded, "So, I would not want to be made fun of just for loving another person of my gender, thats all." Serena finished. Dawn perfectly understood her feelings, I mean she had those same feelings for Arceus' sake.

"Serena, just don't listen to them. I got over it, you can to. Just do what you want to do, not what others want." As Dawn finished the sentence, she leaped up in the air. And grabbed Serena's hand and pulled her up. "C'mon, lets go to the center and see Ash. You get the picnic stuff and do whatever you need to do with, then we run."

 **Me: Hello people, I'm back with a special guest, Dawn Berlitz. Everyone please clap it up for her.**

 ***Silence***

 **Dawn: Wow, nice job getting the people energize, I knew this was a waste of time.**

 **Serena: Hey at least you weren't alone for like six of these dumb things/**

 **Dawn: Ouch!**

 **Me: Hey how rude you two, so how about Ash. Where is she?**

 **Dawn: Training or Shopping**

 **Serena: Back with Brock or just sitting on a bench, thinking about life.**

 **Me: Hey, you, yes you the viewer, when you fav this, follow this, and read this, vote which one should be the actual thing in the story.**

 **Serena: She doesn't own me**

 **Dawn: Or me (thank God)**

 **Me: Have a perfect day and Ba-Bye**


	6. New Style

**Me: I don't know what to do, I have tests and stuff that I have to finish, and school work that needs to be first instead of this. Serena! Dawn! What do I do?**

 **Serena: Do what you want to do. You know, you could just make this series come out on a schedule.**

 **Me: I don't know if you know this, but, I do not** _ **do**_ **schedules.**

 **Dawn: Maybe you could have the series come out anytime you want but restrict yourself to a certain amount of chapters per week or month.**

 **Me: I like that, Dawn! Thanks for the suggestions and help girls!**

 **Dawn and Serena: Hey anything to help a girl out. *giggles***

 **Me: Well, you know the lines.**

 **Dawn: Right, right, lines, ok. Ariana does skit, we giggle, tells us what to do, look at script, reread everything, ok. We are not owned by Ariana.**

 **Serena: Give suggestions, fav this and me, If you would like.**

 **Me: And please enjoy, now BAAAAAA-BYYE!**

Chapter 6: New Style

"Braixen come back!" "You too Piplup!" The two friends yelled to the two pokemon who were playing with the dandelions, blowing on them to see the seeds fly into the summer breeze, outside of Snowbelle City. But, Ash was in Snowbelle City and Brock had told Ash's gang that they were to meet in an hour at the local Pokemon Center. Serena and Dawn were at the time running to the center with only about ten minutes left till it was eleven thirty. The two girls still had no idea what there lovable hero, Ashura Ketchum, was up to. They had been thinking and thinking but nothing. Little did they know, Ash had changed.

Ash had spent the rest of the day the had, doing the things she has always wanted to do. Something that girls love to do, but because she pretended to be a boy, she couldn't do. But that changed today. She had done everything she wanted to do. And it was time for the big reveal. She arrived at the center at around eleven twenty-five pm. Secretly, she told Brock to tell the one sibling, Bonnie that she could go except not to see Ash but somewhere comfy to sleep. Why? She wanted to surprise Bonnie in the morning and she knew it was too late. Happily, she looked to see Brock walking with Clemont holding a sleeping baby tyrantrum with yellow hair slipping a bit out. She noticed Brock and Clemont were looking sleepy and confused, so decided it would be best to get two rooms in the Pokemon Center so she asked Nurse Joy if it was fine. The answer was yes and Bonnie, Brock, Clemont, and a sleeping Dedenne were dragged to one bedroom while Brock and Clemont after putting Bonnie and Dedenne in bed, went across the room towards a door that connected rooms three and four and went into the fourth room of the pokecenter. Those two waited for the others to come, being Ash, Dawn, and Serena. Serena and Dawn came in, after hearing nurse joy call for them and point to where they needed to go. So when the two entered, they only saw Clemont and Brock.

"Do you know where Ash went, Brock?" Dawn asked the man with the pointy afro hair. Brocked looked at her confused and so did Clemont.

"We thought that you had him." Clemont told the group, until realizing something, "Oh, my name is Clemont and in the other room is my sister Bonnie, so don't be to loud. We are also, Ash's friends." Dawn nodded and was interrupted by someone who came to the door.

"Did someone say Ash?" A voice said, not very familiar to Clemont, but very familiar to everyone else. Serena ran to the door and opened it to find the girl they were all wondering about, except, in a 'different' attire. Instead of her red cap and white semi circle, there was a white baseball hat with a blue shape of a pokeball. Her black hair was now longer and was cut down to her shoulders and was more similar to her old hair just longer. Her jacket was no more, and, instead was a deep blue vest, similar to Serena's, with a light blue shirt (similar to the hat) with a pokeball on it, outlined in white. She had tan jeans and black socks that were not visible and to cap it all off, she had black boots that you had to tie on with aglets and everything plus a light blue ribbon tied on her neck. Overall a wonderful look. (A/N I'll make this the new avatar of the story) Ash was now dead, it was time to be her true self. Every in the room was impressed, besides of course Clemont, who was just shell shocked because like everyone else, he had no idea Ash was even close to being a girl but now she just was.

"A-ash?" Clemont trembled because of who this person was did not look one bit like the one that had defeated him with all of her tactics.

"Wow, I f-forgot y-you were going t-to come, umma yeah thats me." A shocked Ash stumbled. Yeah she knew Brock and Clemont were there, she just needed something to get out of her mouth. She was just scared of Clemont and Bonnie's reaction, since, she wanted to get her confidence back quickly. Serena and Dawn just stood there, shocked that Ash had done something completely different. They knew Ash was going to do something, but, shopping?! That was something Ash was not a fan of at all, at least that's what they thought. As well as that, Ash cut her hair and dyed it a completely different color plus she wore her hair with a different style. Sure it was still somewhat pointy, but, it went down to her shoulders and a bit more. All the girls were completely shocked at the transformation.

Meanwhile, the boys were panicking. Yeah they were definitely turned on before from their girl companions, but they never thought Ash was or even could be a girl. Only Serena noticed. Another girl. Not a boy, but a girl. Brock at that point knew that Ash wanted to show her Ashura side, but, not to everyone else. Brock, unlike the others, knew Ash would still sneak out of the center to get some alone time. That was guaranteed. But what Brock did not know, is what Clemont would think. Clemont was just shocked and happy. Sure, Clemont knew how dense he and Ash were, but he never knew that he was this densem she just assumed that his best friend was a boy, since every boy thought that girls were a bit more weaker than most boys (A/N It sadly is true for us Girls, based on science.) Clemont knew that boys were mostly the heroes and girls weren't. _That's why Ash always wore a shirt when he, I mean she, went swimming, when she dressed and changed, and always tried to land on her butt, the sides could reveal it. Well, since she has taught me so much, always trusted her, and- wait trusted her, she broke my trust. Why hadn't she told me this. Ugh. That hurts, I thought that we were close friends and she didn't even tell me that she WAS A SHE!_

"Why did you not tell me Ash? Why? Why? Why? I thought we were close…" Clemont was interrupted by footsteps walking away. Only one pair of feet, getting softer and quieter. She was gone. Ash was gone. Out of the center. To this day she is no where found…. I'M JOKING, she went to some place that she nearly goes to everyday. Her 'safe place.' Only a few people knew about this place but out of the people there, Serena knew the place. That was her next destination.

"No time to explain, Dawn come with me, you two get some sleep. ESPECIALLY YOU CLEMONT!" Serena angrily yelled, but not loud enough to wake up Bonnie nor Dedenne.

"Thanks to science, I ruined Ash, and myself." Clemont said under his breath. He truly felt bad towards Ash, himself, and everyone around him. He hadn't meant to make Ash cry. To Clemont, Ash was someone he looked up to. All he wanted was to find more about her, and why she did not tell her closest friends. Clemont knew though, that tomorrow would be a bit, shocking, for Bonnie. Meanwhile, Dawn and Serena had quickly gone outside of the room.

"Listen Dawn, I have no idea if you know this, but, when Ash loses horribly or badly, then she'll wander off somewhere. Do you know about this?" Serena asked the blue haired girl. She got a nod and continued. Serena continued, "Well, I found out where she goes, and, its anyone far away from here. So we gotta go and hurry." The rushed down the stairs of the red and white center for pokemon. Then, when they got down there they flew the doors open. She ran towards her right, expecting her to be in the forest, a place she usually saw her go. Instead she saw a familiar blue figure, sitting down on a bench, sobbing quietly, with her hands on her eyes and head down. In her bag, she had her old pair of clothing. Just in case she was unsure of actually going through with this decision. When she to her side, she saw her two friends, running over to her. She stopped her sad look and quickly turned it into the smile they all saw through. Her classic fake smile. Her Pikachu was right beside her on her left. Her unseen pokemon by the rest of the gang was to her right. What was it?

"Vul, Vul pix, Vul." (Ash, it's okay really your friends are coming, see)

"Thanks Vulpix, thanks." Ash sobbed as she hugged her fire and ice type, Alolan Vulpix, one Professor Oak had given her, once finding out about it last week. Another day that Ash was gone for a bit. The friends of Ash were running towards her and noticed something odd, about Ashura. She did not seem happy or sad about was currently happening. She seemed, overwhelmed. Overwhelmed with depression. Trying to find anything at all to help her stay happy, and well, that was Serena and Dawn's job, make her feel happy. Ashura had something in her hand. Something glowing white, something that looked similar to and fire stone, just white. Serena and Dawn had seen a lot of stones before but this was something different. Something that none of them had ever seen before. They did not eve know what it was, but as Ashura held the stone, the small little pokemon that to Dawn and Serena looked similar to a Vulpix, just white, bowed her head down, thinking. Thinking of what to do. What choice should she take. Take the stone and become stronger, or don't take stone and continue to confort Ash.

She had made up her mind.

Me: Wow, this took longer than expected! I was only expecting this bad boy to be up in 2-3 days, but it now seems like five! I'm sorry for the delay, but it doesn't help when the whole week, you have multiple tests and presentations you have to prepare for. Although, I am not that big on studying and do try to do this as often as possible, sometimes you have to focus on school, even if it statistically hurts you.

Serena: So am I lucky to go to Pokemon School, since we only had to take two full years of it, only having off on Holidays and weekends, for around 300-400 days (too lazy to math), is that good?

 **Dawn: Yeah, is it?**

 **Me: YES, YES, YES, YES! I WOULD TRADE MY LIFE TO LIVE A LIFE LIKE YOURS!**

 **Serena: Wow, ok, leave suggestions and stuff, like it**

 **Dawn:... Favorite this and follow not only the story but, Ariana!**

 **Me: Thats right, girls, nice job! And now we must leave for some ice-cream. Adios and Ba-Bya.**


End file.
